Get The Bleach
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: "Why not give this up? We both know you and your talents are wasted on committing crime." Snart makes a show of it, bringing the tip of his finger to his chin in mock thought. "What a compelling argument," he says airily. "Alright then."


_This was written in response to the following prompt which I received on tumblr. If you would like to give me some prompts, you can either review or leave an ask in my ask box on tumblr – I'm Scarlett-ice :)_

 _Prompt? :) Coldflash where Barry tries to convince Snart to join the "good guys" thinking that, once again, Snart would refuse. But, to Barry's surprise (and probably the team listening), Snart accepts. (Could be for real, for the fun of it, for any reason ;P)_

* * *

"My, someone's quiet today."

Barry sighs, folding his arms. Despite having Snart trapped in any alleyway, the man looks anything but concerned, what with the way he's leant against the wall, cold gun held loosely in his hands. Inside his jacket is over $50,000 worth of jewellery but Barry's not naïve enough to think Snart's laxness means he can just snatch it back.

He's not making that mistake again.

"What do you want me to say Snart?" Barry asks. "That the police will be here any minute? I know you already know that."

A faint smirk appears on Snart's face. "Well, by now you've normally given yet another glowing recommendation of Team Hero. Don't tell me you're breaking tradition now?"

"We both know how that's gonna go Snart," Barry says resignedly. "What's the point?"

" _Hey Barry, police are 2 minutes away._ "

Barry gives a slight dip of his head in acknowledgement while Snart shrugs. "Humour me."

Rolling his eyes, Barry decides he has no better way to waste those 2 minutes and says, "Okay Snart. Why not give this up? We both know you and your talents are wasted on committing crime."

Snart makes a show of it, bringing the tip of his finger to his chin in mock thought. "What a compelling argument," he says airily. "Alright then."

" _Did Snart just say okay?"_

" _He's lying dude. He's tricking you."_

"Alright then," Barry repeats deadpan, because honestly? He agrees with Cisco. When he'd started trying to convince Snart, he'd been genuine, optimistic that he could break the crook's resolve. Over time, however, it's become just what Snart said, a tradition, a routine Barry goes through for no other reason than habit.

"What can I say? Your persistence has moved me. It's touched me in places that haven't been touched in _far_ too long."

Never before has Barry been so glad for the cowl.

"Stop playing around Snart," he growls.

"Who says I'm playing? Look." He puts the gun down on the ground, the bag of jewellery quickly following it. Smirking, Snart waves his empty hands at Barry.

" _Police are almost here Barry, what do I tell 'em?_ "

Barry hesitates. He's going to regret this, he knows he is, but even so he murmurs, "Tell them to hold on."

" _Barry, I'm not sure-"_

"So what?" Barry says, interrupting Caitlin's disapproval. "You think I'm just going to take your word for it?"

Snart takes a slow step forward, followed by another. Barry refuses to let himself be intimidated and so he stands his ground, even when Snart ends up only centimetres away from him.

"I suppose actions do speak louder than words, don't they?"

He leans forward, and just when Barry's brain short circuits into a mess of _ohmyGodhe'sgonnakissmewhyaren'tIrunningohnoIwanthimtokissme,_ Snart stops so that his lips just ghost above Barry's own.

"What an interesting revelation," he mutters, his ice blue eyes freezing Barry in place. "You want me to, don't you?"

There's no way Barry can answer that, and there's also no way he can stop the automatic glance to Snart's lips, causing them to curve into something too close to a smile.

"Interesting," he repeats and just when Barry thinks he's going to do it, is actually going to kiss him (and it's embarrassing to realise just how much he wants Snart to), he stops again, his breath tickling Barry's exposed skin. "I think we should definitely revisit this later. Better luck next time Scarlett."

Purple smoke clouds Barry's vision and frozen as he is, he doesn't think to clear it. Only when it does so naturally does he realise that not only is Snart gone, but so is the gun and the jewellery. He could follow Snart, he can't have gone that far, but he finds he doesn't want to.

" _Be right back, I need to go clean out my ears with bleach."_

" _Um, Cisco I don't think..."_

" _BLEACH."_

…He might need to turn the comm off next time.


End file.
